owa_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooklyn Chandler
Brooklyn Francesca Chandler (née Carter; born August 13, 1985) is a retired American professional wrestler best known for her time in World Elite Wrestling. Carter is a former one-time WEW Women's Champion. Carter is also a former one-time WEW Tag Team Champion having previously held it with her younger sister, Daniella. In June 2013, she turned on her sister by eliminating her from the Retribution Rumble thus officially ending La Lolitas and their tag team run. In December 2013, Brooklyn won the WEW Women's Championship for the first time, later aligning herself with both Ryan Henderson and Gabriel Asar in January 2014 to form The Takeover. Carter would suffer a serious knee injury in April 2014 and later revealed that she had decided to retire, it was also revealed that she was pregnant and wanted to step away from the wrestling business. Early life Born to a Puerto Rican father and Irish mother in Las Vegas Nevada, Carter is the oldest of two siblings. She was predominatly raised in San Diego, California and attended private school. She would go on to attend college at Stanford University majoring in business but would then go on to drop out upon the death of her grandfather so she could inherit his hotel and casino in Vegas. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2012–2014) Tag Team Championship reign (2012–2013) : Main article: La Lolitas Info here Women's Champion and The Takeover (2013–2014) : Main article: The Takeover Info here Injury and retirement (2014–2015) Carter suffered an injury in her title defense against Tiffany Krys injuring her knee it was later revealed that she would require surgery and would be out for a considerable amount of time. While off recovering from her injury it was revealed that Carter was pregnant with her third child not long after Carter announced her retirement from wrestling. Personal Life Carter was married to photographer Marc DeLuca from 2009 to 2014. They have two daughters together: Madison Rayne & Shaye Dansa. In May 2014, Carter revealed that her and DeLuca had separated and they were currently filing for divorce citing "irreconcilable differences". They share custody of their daughters. In April 2014, Carter announced that she was pregnant with her thir child. It was revealed in June 2014 that Carter was dating Adrenaline Elitist Tyler Chandler, who was later revealed to be the father of Carter's unborn child with the two having had an affair in April. The two later secretly married in July 2014 after their respective divorces were final. Carter gave birth to a 10 lb baby boy they named Elliot Antonio Lucas Chandler on October 31, 2014. Carter is also the step-mom of Chandler's two sons: Desmond Terrell & Colton Tyler. The couple currently reside together in Los Angeles, California. Carter has one sibling; a younger sister, Daniella who is also a professional wrestler and worked for WEW. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Mama Nikita/Cold As Ice/You're Finished'' (Fireman's carry spun out into a cutter) **''Tangled'' (Split-legged evasion into a bridging inverted schoolgirl) **''Lolita Lock/Naughty by Nature'' (Lotus lock) **''Ice Queen'' (Backbreaker rack) **''Proud Latina'' (Lifting double undertook stout facebuster) * Trademark Moves ** Luxor/YTF (You're Too Funny) – (Fireman's carry dropped into a Michinoku Driver II) ** NEON – (Spinning sideslam backbreaker) * Signature moves **Diving cross armbar, sometimes transitioned into a triangle choke **Diving reverse triangle choke **Handspring standing moonsault **Inverted facelock elbow drop **Baseball slide **Bicycle kick followed by a leaping clothesline **Enzuigiri, sometimes while springboarding **Neckbreaker **Single leg dropkick **Reverse STO **Running senton **Samoan drop **Schoolgirl roll-up **Snap swinging neckbreaker **Somersault senton, sometimes while diving **Standing moonsault, with theatrics **Suplex floated over into a pin **Swinging neckbreaker Wrestlers managed *Daniella Carter *Ryan Henderson *Gabriel Asar Managers *Daniella Carter *Gabriel Asar *Ryan Henderson Nicknames *'"The Latina Starlet"' *'"Mama Nikita"' Entrance themes *"American Woman" by Lenny Kravitz (2012–2013; 2013–2014) *"Danza Kuduro" by Don Omar (2013) *"The Takeover" by Avery Watts (Used while apart of The Takeover) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Women's Championship (1 time) **WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Daniella Carter **2012 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated) **2012 WEW Award for Finisher of the Year (Nominated) **2012 WEW Award for Tag Team of the Year (Nominated) **2013 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated) **2013 WEW Award for Entrance Music of the Year (Nominated) **2013 WEW Award for Finisher of the Year (Nominated)